leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Make sure to tag your allies while auras are active, but avoid getting caught out by enemies. * Save for the game-altering moment. * Well-timed uses of will grant you maximum survivability. ;Playing Against * Spread out when you see so she can't make your entire team dance. * Kill first, as she will heal up her team if left alone for too long. Tricks ;Ability Usage * has three distinct effects based on the last basic ability used. All of these effects scale with AP. ** It will reset your auto attack, so use it after an initial attack for maximum output. ** By charging it before a fight, you can gain the advantage from any of the effects at the very start. ** will deal 40% more damage than base damage. *** makes a good early game harasser. ** will apply a 25% (+ 4% per 100 AP) damage reduction debuff upon a target for 3 seconds. *** In a battle using along with to hit the enemy's carry can help turn the tides of the fight. *** also affects . ** will apply a 40% (+ 4% per 100 AP) slow for 2 seconds. *** Do not underestimate the movement speed buff of . The active can give a very large speed boost to team. This combined with its slow from can make it very difficult to catch/run away from her and her team. * Before leaving base, prepare . By the time you get to lane, go near the enemy carry, and chain and a basic attack IMMEDIATELY. Doing so will chunk them for a substantial amount of health. * is very strong if leveled up quickly. This is especially good if planning on going as a poking support. * In a passive support lane, encourage your carry to trade blows with the opponent, as using both your and lets the both of you make easy and effective winning trades. However, do not spam the heal too much, as it is very costly during the early-game. * Use when an ally is being focused in order to take advantage of the aura's shield. * Stay with your team. auras are most effective when the team groups up. makes an excellent healer, is best used when the whole team can take advantage of it, and lets the entire team kite. Without a teammate around, is little more than an easy gank. * Early game, be wary of constant spell rotation, as it will quickly drain her mana. However, this can also be a large problem mid to late game without proper itemization. * is a powerful CC that can stun an entire team. Strive not to waste it, use it to counter-engage for the highest chance of success. ** can be used to quickly reposition for a maximum target . ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * Being a support, should focus on supporting her AD carry early game by warding and keeping them safe. This means getting by with less gold and building so as to benefit your team. ** Your ideal support item is . Your natural playstyle focuses on harass, and this greatly complements the damage output with an easy method of gold generation. ** is also quite beneficial, as you can safely sustain and create a passive laning environment that zones out the enemy. * Getting a in the early game is beneficial as it provides some magic resist as well as enough mana regeneration to spam abilities in lane. * is a situational item. It works really well with all of Sona's abilities, and it becomes more of a threat once it is converted into a . * Aura items are available that benefit playstyle. ** debuff to enemies' attack speed decreases the DPS of auto attacks from the enemy team while giving you more CDR and armor. ** debuff to enemies' magic resist increases the magic damage output of your team while giving you more magic resist and health. * is a powerful item because it's capable of saving an important teammate, letting them continue fighting by removing CC. The massive mana regeneration is also useful. * All of abilities (including her passive) scale with AP, but support should prioritize CDR over AP as to maximize the utility of her abilities and passive. ** , , , , , , , , and all have CDR and can reliably use them. It allows for her to chain all abilities together in quick succession. * is extremely valuable in teamfights and group pushes, but sustained aura rotation can deplete her mana pool quickly if not equipped properly. Use any available mana sources to extend the duration of your presence on the battle field. ** The only possible way to go overboard on your mana is using both and at the same time. * can shield multiple allies at once. This makes a very good item on her, providing a slew of useful stats alongside an attack speed and magic damage buff for allies which, no matter the composition, will improve her team's objective taking. Also, you can further extend the duration of buff on a single most wounded nearby ally by approaching them no more than 3 seconds after activating , thus refreshing buff's duration for up to 9 seconds total. ;Countering * is fairly squishy throughout the game, especially at level 1. Work with your allies to kill her fast. ** Just be careful not to give her the upper hand through your aggressiveness. Being a support, her allies are her main survivability, and making the mistake in ignoring them can prove to be more fatal than ignoring . * Constantly try to harass and her lane partner. Doing so forces her to use , and it takes up a lot of mana in the early game. * When laning against , remember how she can boost her partner with her supporting spells. When focusing either of them, you're really going to be fighting both of them, so account for it by removing either from the equation with CC or zoning. * harass is targeted, which means that to avoid her damage, you need to either block the damage or not be there to take it in the first place. ** cannot auto-target enemies not in vision, so take advantage of brush and control vision. * Magic Resist in general can counter a focusing on damage. and are the recommended items for this. * Do not overextend when chasing an enemy that is accompanied with . Her allows her to outrun you very quickly. * is a rewarding target to remove quickly from the fight. If the opportunity presents itself, remove her from the equation. ** Avoid grouping against a . She can end up hitting all members of your team with . * is best countered by using an aggressive support with heavy CC, such as , , or . Keep in mind that you must play very aggressively against and not give her time to recover her spells; otherwise she will just end up harassing and out sustaining your aggressor of choice. ** Alternatively, using a support with similar healing and harass, such as or , can be a good choice for stalling the lane and at least not letting the enemy snowball. ru:Сона/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Sona